


crossing paths

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [21]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Felix and Byleth run into each other one night, while going to find the other.





	crossing paths

**Author's Note:**

> Just the typical fare for my Felix lewds, I think.

“What are you doing outside this late?” Felix asks, scowling at her as if he hasn’t just run into her, while wandering outside himself. They’re nearly perfectly between their two rooms, so it isn’t hard to tell that he’s doing exactly what she was doing.

It’s been like this for a little while now, ever since an incident during training, when their feelings finally got the better of them. Since then, they have taken whatever opportunity they can to sneak off together, managing to keep the affair a secret only because they can both keep their composure during class. But whenever no one else is around, it becomes impossible to resist.

Tonight, sleep had become difficult, so Byleth had decided, because it’s so late, she might be able to sneak off to see Felix without anyone noticing. And who should she run into on her way there but the very person she was going to see! He must have been having trouble sleeping as well, which she’s glad to see. If he had been asleep when she went to see him, then it would have been for nothing, but as it is, he’ll be able to help her deal with her problem.

“I was coming to see you,” she says bluntly, seeing no point in hiding it from him. Plus, whenever she is blunt about her intentions, Felix is easily flustered, and he blushes and glares off to the side when she speaks.

“What are you doing, saying something like that out in the open?!” he snaps.

“As if there’s anyone around to hear us,” she replies. “Besides, you’re the one raising your voice.”

“I...shut up,” is all that he can manage.

“Mind telling me what  _ you _ were doing out so late?” she asks, and his blush grows even darker as he scowls at the ground. “Felix?”

“What?!”

“Aren’t you going to answer me? What are you doing out of your room? Were you...going somewhere?”

“I was just...I was just…!” Briefly, he looks up at her, but then looks back down, before speaking in a very quiet voice. “Do you really need me to spell it out for you?”

“I would like it if you did.”

“Oh, you are just- you- ugh! I was just…” He trails off before muttering, “I was just coming to see you too, alright?”

So, everything is exactly as she thought, then. It isn’t surprising, but it is always nice to be able to make Felix blush, and to see how reacts when she flusters him too much. Now, they’ll retire to her room, more than likely, since his offers the chance of someone else on the floor seeing her entering, though she doubts any of her other students are up this late. She prepares to ask him if he wants to head in that direction, but Felix says something that surprises her.

“If you’re so impatient to see me, then come on.” Still not meeting her eye, he grabs her hand and starts to pull her.

“Come on? But we should go that way-”

“Like I said, if you’re that impatient then just come on,” he mutters, not dragging her in the direction of her room, but also not going towards his room either. Instead, he’s pulling her in between the two nearest buildings, until they are completely obscured by the shadows, and it finally dawns on her what Felix is doing. She must have flustered him a little too much, for him to be behaving so recklessly, but she finds that she doesn’t mind.

So long as they aren’t caught, at least, but they’ve taken that risk while sparring before, so it isn’t anything new.

“Maybe you’re the impatient one,” Byleth says, when Felix has them hidden and begins pulling at her shorts, ready to get started. As always, it’s hard for him to admit what he really wants, and his face flushes yet again at her accusation.

“Don’t even start with me,” he says. “I’m not the only one who went out looking for someone tonight, so keep that in mind before you start scolding me.”

“Who said anything about scolding you?” she retorts. “I was only pointing out the obvious.”

“That’s enough out of you.” The more she pushes him, the more he pushes back, and it is fun to see how he continues to react. As it is, he has been pushed past the point of having any inhibitions regarding how public this is, and once he has her shorts down, he’s unfastening his pants, and she can see that he is already hard. He must have been having just as much trouble sleeping as she was.

She considers calling him impatient once again, but decides against it, if only because she’s already teased him so much. He works quickly, positioning them so that he is pressed up against her, and with one rough thrust, he’s pushed inside of her, biting his lip to soften his groan as he buries himself within her. Normally, his hastiness might have been a problem, but considering how long she spent trying to take care of things on her own before seeking him out, she was more than ready.

She has to stifle her own moans as he fucks her, so glad to finally be able to relieve the tension that’s been building. For how often they sneak off together, she wonders how it’s even possible for her to get pent up, but it seems that once she started, she’s become a bit too dependent. Somehow, she can’t bring herself to think of that as a problem right now.

Felix loses himself in his thrusts, and at this point, couldn’t even attempt to feign indifference anymore, not that she doesn’t see through that little act every time. His enthusiasm is impossible to hide, and the only restraint he has is his attempts to fight off his own pleasure as a means of making sure he can get Byleth off first, a challenge he always sets for himself.

But it is a challenge that he never wins, and no matter how he tries to fight it, his endurance is not great enough to fend off his orgasm. Before he is able to get Byleth there, he is gasping, a pathetic moan on his lips as he comes. He can barely stand as it overtakes him, but he is just stable enough to not collapse, and to remain standing as he catches his breath.

Byleth patiently waits for him to recover, preparing herself for the mood he will be in when he fully accepts that he’s failed. And, as she expects, he scowls, looking almost like he’s pouting, and he pulls back, hastily dressing himself without meeting her eye.

“Get your clothes back on,” he commands, “and hurry up.”

“Back to my room, then?” she asks, as she does what he says. His scowl deepens as he nods.

“I can’t just leave it at that, can I?” he mutters.

She had sought out Felix to prevent a sleepless night, but as things are going, she doesn’t think either of them are going to be getting much sleep either way. Still, this outcome is definitely preferable.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
